Tears of joy
by xWiltingRosesx
Summary: First Johnlock fanfic. Post Riechenbach. Happy ending. Sorry, I'm bad with summaries.


For the first time in months, John was happy. Sherlock had come back, and things just fell into place. Life went back to the way it was before, before the fall.

Of course, things weren't exactly the same as before. Some small, minor things changed in Sherlock and Johns relationship. Mostly for the better, but some for worse. Fortunately, the good outweighed the bad.

The day Sherlock came back, John didn't know what to think. He intially felt angry, betrayed, then happy, and oddly, sad.

So the first thing he did was punch Sherlock Holmes. Afterwards he knelt on the floor next to Sherlock, and, holding him in his arms, he cried.

Even though Sherlock had returned safely home to Baker Street, they both suffered from scars from the past. John still woke up in cold sweats from repeated nightmares, shaking, crying himself to sleep. Sherlock could only watch as John would break down in front down in front of him. All he could ever do was be there, whispering words of reassurance, silently tormenting himself for being the cause of his friends grief.

Their relationship underwent subtle changes. Sherlock went from calling calling John his 'friend' to 'boyfriend' , and John didn't argue.

In their flat, when they were alone, John would randomly approach Sherlock and hug him, or sit next to him and hold his hand, or play with his hair. Just something to remind John that Sherlock was there, alive, and with him.

That was as far as their relationship went, really. Neither of them felt the need to take it further. As long as they were alive, well, and together, they were happy.

Things remained this way for a little over two years. Johns nightmares were steadily decreasing, but Sherlock still insisted that they share a room together, so Sherlock could be there for John.

And so, life went on at 221b Baker Street. Except for today.

Today, Sherlock had something special planned.

They had just arrived from the grocery store (after finishing up a case), and John was determined to get Sherlock to eat something.

As they were putting away the food, John was going on about Sherlock being more nice to Lestrade or something like that, Sherlock reached a hand into his pocket.

"John."

"Yes, Sherlock?" John turned around and handed Sherlock something to put in the cupboard.

"I have been thinking about this for some time, and I feel I should ask as soon as possible. But I would like to tell you something beforehand." After putting the food away, he walked slowly up to John, about a foot away.

"Y-yes?" Sherlock looked down quickly, then cleared his throat.

"I love you, John." He notice John gasp slightly. They had never said it out loud, but the two always knew. Sherlock looked at his feet again, and when he look back up, John was beaming.

"I love you too, Sherlock." Sherlock could feel himself blushing slightly.

"Good. Well, um, then-" Sherlock reached into his trench coat pocket, and pulled out a small box. Suddenly forgetting everything, he opened the box and held it out to John, who just stared in shock.

Finally getting some of himself together, he said.

"John Hamish Watson, will you marry me?"

John did know how to react. He knew he loved Sherlock, and that Sherlock had loved him back, but he had put marriage out of his mind when Sherlock came back.

After getting over the initial shock, John took a step towards a nervous Sherlock. Nervous? Sherlock never gets nervous. John thought before he attacked Sherlock into a hug. He tried to say something, but couldn't. Breaking the hug, he did the only other thing he could think of.

He kissed Sherlock Holmes.

In their whole time of being together, they never went farther than a reassuring hug. In fact, thing were almost the same as they were before the fall.

It was a light, chaste kiss. When they separated, they were still in an embrace, pulling each other close.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Yes Sherlock. God, yes." Sherlock pulled away to slip the silver band onto Johns finger.

"Jeez, am I crying?!" John started, suddenly aware of the tears running down his face. Quickly wiping them off, he pulled Sherlock close for another kiss and warm embrace.


End file.
